


Proposal time

by DethanLaydenTrash



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DethanLaydenTrash/pseuds/DethanLaydenTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan proposing to Danny in an awkward Situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I threw together at 6am. Hope You like it:)

"It was a wonderful date Ethan." Danny said smiling as Ethan was walking next to him.   
"We should totally do it again." Ethan returns the smile and intertwined their hands together. Danny and Ethan were just eating dinner at some restaurant and it went all well. They talked and laughed.   
\-----  
After arriving home they changed into pyjamas and watched some tv. Danny was curled up against Ethan's side and fell asleep. Ethan smiled at him and got up from the couch. He carefully lifted Danny up and walked to their bedroom. As Danny was sleeping Ethan went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After he was done in the bathroom he got in bed too. He kissed Danny's forehead and then cuddled up against him.   
\----  
The next morning was hectic. Ethan was still asleep as Danny practically jumped on the bed and woke him up. 

"Babe breakfast is ready you need to get up if you still want it to be warm. I need to go to work I'll be back at 5:30pm. You need to go to the supermarket the list is one the kitchen table. Okay?" Danny said in a rush. He was already 10 minutes late to work.  
   
"Mhmm.." Ethan mumbled asleep. 

"Ethan get up! I need to go!" Danny said shaking Ethan shoulders. 

"It's okay...I get up!" Ethan's voice was still full of sleep. 

"You're lucky that you start work at 10am! I'm late! Goodbye Ethan..!" Danny said as he kissed Ethan's lips and then he run out of the apartment. 

"Bye.." Ethan said as he stretched his arms and legs. He slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. He looked at the table and found a coffee mug standing beside a plate with scrambled eggs and toast. He sat down and drank some of the coffee. He glanced at the clock it said 8:45am. He still has time to get ready he thought and ate slowly.   
\----  
After he got out at work at 4:40pm he rushed to the supermarket and got all the things on the list. He was home at 5pm.   
"Danny will be back in 30 minutes and he surely will be hungry" Ethan said to himself. He then cooked something easy and as Danny arrived home they ate in peace and after that told each other about their day. 

 

One week later  
\-----  
"Okay you got this Ethan." Ethan said to himself as he was standing in the parking lot at the park he was gonna propose to Danny. He walked around the car and opened Danny's car door. He helped Danny out and smiled at him. 

"Are you ready for our picnic?" Ethan asked.

Danny nodded.   
Ethan walked to the trunk and got the picnic basket out of it.   
It was 6pm and they found a good looking place to sit down on the blanket Ethan brought along with the basket.   
He hoped Danny wouldn't notice how nervous he was. 

"What did you bring?" Danny asked pointing to the basket. 

"I brought Orange Juice, snacks and beer" Ethan answered. 

'I would have brought champagne too but we both don't like it.' He thought. 

Some time later  
\----  
Ethan's watch said it was 9pm now. The stars were out and Ethan felt like now was the right time so he got up and held his hand out for Danny to take it. Danny did so. Now they were both standing. 

"We should walk a bit.." Ethan said as he wraps the blanket around Danny.   
Danny nodded and grabbed Ethan's hand.   
After they walked a bit they were now again standing in the place they left.   
'Okay now or never!' Ethan thought to himself. 

"Tonight was really great..I enjoyed it." Ethan smiled at Danny.   
Danny nodded and smiled. 

"We are together since 6 years and Danny let me say these were the best 6 years in my entire life. I think it was a good choice to leave Beacon Hills together. Look at us now, we are both having a job we love. You're an incredible good looking teacher and I'm a doctor who's still learning. I'm really glad that you stayed with me after all that we've been through and.....", "Ethan...what are you doing?" Danny interrupted him. 

"Shush Danny. Okay were did I stop?...ah got it..! " Ethan said looking at him.   
"....and I fell in love with you when you first walked into the library and then we met again at an lacrosse play it was fate that we met again and again in random places. Someday I was brave enough to talk to you and then we became friends. I remember that time we were in this crappy motel and we had this heavy make out session,- it was great by the way-, and then we talked about your scar and I was offering you the bite without noticing and you said that you don't want them to be gone because they made you feel like a survivor and in that moment as you looked at me and said those words it clicked in my brain, since then Danny Mahealani you're my anchor and I hope I will never lose you." Ethan said taking the ring out of his pocket and then he gets down on one knee looking up at Danny. 

"Danny Mahealani, -my anchor, my moon and the love of my life-, will you marry me?" Ethan's hands trembled a lot as he was looking in Danny's face waiting for an answer. 

Ethan's hands were trembling so hard that the ring slipped out of his hands and landed in the grass. Ethan searched for it with heavy breathing. 

"Oh shoot! Okay it's all good I'm gonna find him! I'm gonna find it." Ethan repeats over and over again. 

"Babe...Ethan!" Danny said as he got down on his knees too. 

"Ethan look at me..!" Danny said as he puts both on Ethan's clawed hands. Ethan then looked up.

Ice blue met chocolate brown. 

"It's okay..you need to breath babe. In and out." Danny said in a calm voice.   
Ethan did as Danny said. His claws disappeared and his eyes were now the warm brown again. 

Ethan was now calm and both men searched for the ring.   
"Yes!" Ethan said as he found it. He successfully held it in his hands.   
They were both know on their knees. 

"Danny Mahealani, -my anchor, my moon and the love of my life-, will you marry me?" Ethan looked at Danny's face.   
"Yeah.." Danny whispered. 

"Yes..yes...yes" Danny said as he jumped on Ethan and they both fell on the ground. 

"Really?" Ethan couldn't believe that he said yes. 

"I will marry you Ethan" Danny whispered into the wolfs ear. They looked into each other's eyes and they fell in love even deeper. 

"I love you Danny" Ethan whispered. 

"I love you too Ethan" Danny whispered back as their lips barely touched. Then Danny finally leaned in and kissed him passionately. 


End file.
